The Begining and The Ending
by Deauliaas
Summary: Kisah sepasang kekasih yang berada di perantauan dan kembali bertemu dengan sesorang dari masa lalu mereka. Terkadang percintaan yang tidak sehat dapat diibaratkan seperti ini, jika sudah tidak kuat untuk menggenggam sebuah tali— lebih baik untuk dilepaskan saja. Sebuah Sequel dari "Senpai: Daisuki!". Happy Reading


**The Beginning and The Ending**

**Sequel dari cerita "Senpai: Daisuki!"**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saat ini T (mungkin bisa naik)**

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke memasuki Gedung tempat diadakannya registrasi penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Suasananya sangat ricuh, bagaimana tidak. Universitas ini merupakan salah satu kampus terbaik di Jepang siapa dan tentu saja daya tampung mahasiswanya banyak.

Yang aku dengar dari Gaara-_senpai_ tadi, acara registrasi mahasiswa baru ini terbagi dengan tiga Gedung dan akan dilaksanakan selama 2 hari. Wow, aku bisa membayangkan betapa jenuh dan lelahnya panitia-panita yang bertugas saat ini.

Bicara soal Gaara-_senpai_, kalua tidak salah Ia tadi berkata bahwa Ia merupakan salah satu panitia Fakultasnya.

Aku mendenguskan nafasku dengan kasar. Lelaki itu. Aku tidak menyangka saja, ternyata kami berada di kampus yang sama. Apa jangan-jangan Ia menguping pembicaraanku dengan Neji-_senpai_ tempo hari? Aku pernah berkata akan mendaftar di Universitas Nobunaga Jurusan Hukum dan akan menjadi pengacara yang handal, yahh … walau pun takdir berkata lain sekarang. Aku diterima di Jurusan Seni Rupa dan Desain bersama Sasuke.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, akibat tepukan Sasuke di pundakku. "Hah? Iya? Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Tidak apa. Kau terlihat aneh sejak bertemu kembali dengan, Gaara. Kau senang?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Aku? Senang? Aku bisa mencium bahwa kehidupan kampusku tidak akan tenang gara-gara aku sudah bertemu dengan dia," dan aku mendenguskan nafas dengan kasar lagi pertanda aku sedikit jengkel juga setelah aku bertemu dengan Gaara-_senpai_.

Aku menggeleng dan menarik lengan Sasuke. "Aisshh … Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau senang? Telah diterima di kampus ini bersamaku?" tanyaku dan mencolek jahil dagunya yang telah ditumbuhi jenggot tipis.

Agak sedih, ternyata Sasuke menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. "Hmmm … Ya … Mungkin, kita lihat saja nanti ke depannnya bagaimana,"

Apa Sasuke kecewa? Apa Sasuke merasa sedih karena harus terpisah jarak dengan Karin? Apa Sasuke masih mencintai Karin?

Rasa sedihku bertambah ketika urusan registrasi mahasiswa baru telah selesai. Aku meminta Sasuke untuk menemaniku sebentar saja hingga aku mendapatkan taksi. Tapi, apa yang aku dapatkan?

Aku melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Apakah Dia tidak mengerti kondisiku sekarang, aku berada di kota kelahiran yang sudah aku tinggalkan cukup lama dan aku harus pulang sendirian. Dalam keadaan belum terlalu menghafal jalanan yang ada di kota ini dan ditambah waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

Aku mengutuk diriku yang terlalu penakut dan juga proses registrasi penerimaan mahasiswa baru tadi yang terlalu lamban. Sekarang aku benar-benar ketakutan dan ingin menangis rasanya. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang ke rumah?

Rasa panik sudah menguasaiku. Badanku sudah gemetar dan aku sudah mulai menangis.

Kurasakan getaran pada saku jaket yang aku kenakan. Telepon! Melihat caller id-nya entah mengapa membuatku merasa lega yang amat sangat dan tanpa pikir panjang, langsung aku jawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ha-halo?"

"_Kamu menangis_?" jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Iyaaa … Gaara-_senpai_ di mana? Aku sedang sendirian, aku takut. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang. Aku—"

"_Sakura … tenanglah. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan perlahan_," ucapnya memeberiku intruksi dan aku mengikutinya.

"_Sudah_?" tanyanya dan aku hanya menggumam kecil sebagai jawabannya. "_Sekarang aku tanya, kemana Sasuke? Bukankah daritadi kalian masih bersama?_" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke berkata kalau dia harus segera kembali ke penginapan. Ayahnya menunggunya, katanya mereka setelah ini harus segera berangkat ke Suna," jawabku yang masih terisak.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang panggilan sana, "_Dia sama sekali tidak menunggumu hingga kau mendapatkan_ taxi?"

"Tidak. Setelah Sasuke berkata harus segera kembali ke penginapan, dia langsung meninggalkanku di depan perpustakaan kampus. Aku takut dan aku mau pulang, senpai," ucapku dengan suara yang bergetar. Aku mencoba untuk menahan tangisku.

"_Hei, jangan menangis. Bagaimana jika kau pergi ke fakultasku dan aku akan menemanimu sampai kau mendapatkan _taxi_ untuk pulang_?" balasan darinya membuatku sedikit tenang. Aku menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dan menggumamkan kata iya sebelum aku memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sialnya aku lupa bertanya letak Fakultas Hukum berada di mana. Tapi tak masalah, aku bisa melihat peta kampus yang baru tadi pagi aku unduh.

Letaknya tidak jauh. Dari perpustakaan, melewati gedung rektorat, saat bertemu pertigaan berbelok ke kiri dan selanjutnya berbelok ke kanan, berjalan lurus dan aku menemukan Fakultas Hukum berada di kanan jalan.

Kemudian aku merasakan ponselku kembali bergetar tanda panggilan masuk dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, aku langsung menjawabnya.

"_Kau sudah di mana_?"

Aku terus berjalan menuju depan Fakultas Hukum. "Aku sudah berada di depan Fakultasmu. _Senpai_ di mana?"

Aku sempat mendengar Gaara-senpai berucap '_aku pulang duluan teman-teman_', '_maaf aku duluan_' sebelum Gaara-_senpai_ menjawb pertanyaanku.

"_Kau tunggu dulu sebentar. Ada yang aku urus. Duduk saja di gazebo depan gedung B, aku akan menemuimu di sana_." Dan sambungan terputus. Sekarang aku merasa telah merepotkan orang lain. Gaara-_senpai_ sedang sibuk dan aku mengganggu waktunya. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, mungkin sekarang dia sedang ada rapat evaluasi. Bukankah tadi pagi dia sempat berkata jika dia bagian dari panitia registrasi mahasiswa baru?!

Aku membenamkan wajahku pada lipatan tanganku. Aku lelah, ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan menyentuhkan punggungku pada kasur empuk milikku. Tiba-tiba aku sangat rindu ingin memeluk boneka bebek raksasa milikku.

Waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, itu artinya aku sudah menunggu selama 30 menit di gazebo ini. Aku menyamankan posisi kepalaku pada lipatan tanganku, melihat ke samping dan menemukan kalau hari sudah mulai rintik. Kota Amegakure memang terkenal dengan hawa dingin dan hujannya yang tak menentu. Aku jadi memikirkan nasibku untuk pulang nanti. Kira-kira, mama memasak apa ya?!

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyodorkan dua tangkai mawar merah muda di hadapanku. Hampir saja aku mengumpat, jika saja orang yang memberikan aku bunga tidak cepat-cepat bersuara.

"Dua tangkai mawar untuk mahasiswi baru yang sangat cengeng. Satu tangkai sebagai ucapan selamat dariku karena kau telah diterima menjadi mahasiswi di sini, dan satu tangkai lagi agar kau berhenti menangis. Kau jelek saat menangis. Kacamatamu berembun. Kalau kau tersandung, aku yang repot,"

Sialan. Awalnya aku sangat tersanjung dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba saja memberikan bunga, tapi setelah mendengar kelanjutannya … membuatku ingin mencakar wajahnya yang kini terpasang senyum jenaka yang selalu membuatku muak sejak kami di bangku SMA.

"Ini. Ambilah. Ayolah, jangan sok malu-malu begitu. Biasanya kau kan memalukan, tidak cocok untukmu yang biasanya membuat onar menjadi pemalu," ucapnya seraya memindah tangankan bunga mawar tadi.

"Terima kasih. Untuk bunganya dan ucapannya," Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai bunga. Tapi aku tetaplah perempuan dan perempuan akan selalu tersanjung apabila di beri bunga, apalagi bunga itu bunga mawar. Aku mencium bunga mawar ini— sudah tidak terlalu harum, tapi masih ada bau-bau khas mawar.

"Kau sudah makan?" pertanyaan Gaara-_senpai_ membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Hah? Sebenarnya sudah. Tadi para panitia membagikan kami roti dan sebotol air mineal,"

Aku melihat Gaara-_senpai_ mendengus kasar, "Itu tidak mengenyangkan. Ayo. Kita makan dulu. Aku tahu kedai mana yang menjual makanan murah dan enak dekat sini,"

"Tapi aku harus pulang. Mungkin mama sedang menungguku dengan penuh makanan hangat yang tersaji di meja makan saat ini. _Senpai_ bisa bergabung dengan kami. Itu bisa menghemat uang jajan _senpai_," tolakku. Bukannya apa, saat ini aku memikirkan mama. Mama akan sedih saat anaknya ternyata sudah makan di luar.

Aku melihat Gaara-_senpai_ berpikir sebentar sebelum menyuruhku menunggunya di sini, selagi dia mengambil sepeda motor miliknya.

.

.

.

"_Bisa menghemat uang jajan_, eh?" sindirnya saat kami telah sampai di depan rumahku. Cukup lama untuk bisa sampai ke sini. Sudah aku bilang aku tidak hafal dengan jalan-jalan di kota ini dan taaraa~ kami tersesat dan butuh kurang lebih satu jam untuk menemukan rumahku yang berada di komplek perumahan yang aku sebut dengan perumahan labirin ini.

_Shannaro_! Kenapa Mama tidak memberi kabar jika sedang keluar dengan Papa. Aku jadi mendapatkan ejekan lagi dari kakak kelas menyebalkan ini.

"Cerewet. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau tidak ada orang di rumah," ucapku kesal dan mendudukkan diri di depan pagar rumah. Aku melihat Gaara-_senpai_ bergabung denganku untuk duduk di tanah.

Aku termenung memandangi langit yang masih setia menumpahkan rintik-rintik air hujan. Tidak ada bintang dan langit cukup gelap. Angin malam memang tidak pernah bersahabat denganku, padahal aku sudah memakai sweater yang cukup tebal.

Aku melirik Gaara-_senpai_ yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan ponselnya padaku.

"Ayo kita main ini. Sebenarnya game ini cukup membosankan, tapi daripada kita berdiam diri seperti ini, lebih baik ada yang dikerjakan bukan?" kulihat ini adalah sebuah game tentang menebak lagu dan semuanya lagu lawas. Aku hanya mengetahui beberapa lagu saja. Sial. Aku kalah.

"Ternyata game tadi cukup membosankan. Aku jadi semakin bosan," ucap Gaara-_senpai_ dan sekarang sedang melihat playlistnya.

"Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu, Gaara-_senpai_." Ucapku sambil menengadah melihat langit yang masih menggelap.

"Eh?! Santai. Bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan lagu saja? Dari _playlist_ku, mungkin sedikit membosankan, tapi lebih baik daripada game yang tadi," candanya dan menyerahkan sebelah _handsfree_ miliknya.

Aku memasangnya di telinga kananku. Lagunya cukup bagus dan lumayan mengusir bosanku malam ini. Kami terdiam cukup lama, sekitar 4 atau 5 lagu.

"_Senpai_ tahu? Dulu, sewaktu kita masih SMA, aku pernah suka senpai lho," ucapku tiba-tiba tanpa megalihkan pandanganku pada langit malam yang sudah sedikit terang meski masih ada rintik-rintik.

"Benarkah?" jawabnya dan aku yakin sekarang Ia juga tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam.

"Hu'um." Dan aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membuat rambut merah mudaku yang ikal ini berayun.

"Kalau begitu kita sama," jawabnya dan itu membuatku reflex untuk menengok ke arahnya.

Gaara-_senpai_ yang masih setia menatap langit malam kembali berucap, "Tapi sekarang kau sudah milik Sasuke. Jika dulu aku lebih cepat, mungkin sekarang kita sepasang kekasih ya?"

Aku sekarang tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ini terlalu mengejutkanku. Sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Gaara-_senpai_ tiba-tiba menatapku dan terkekeh, "Kau masih sama seperti dulu," tangan besarnya mengacak-acak surai merah mudaku.

"Ayo kita mencari makan. Aku lapar sekali," Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untukku untuk membantuku berdiri.

Kami berjalan menuju sepeda motornya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

"Ini," Gaara-_senpai_ melepaskan jaketnya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku menatap jaketnya dengan bingung. Apa sekarang aku disuruh untuk membawakan jaketnya?

"Pakai itu. Angin malam ditambah hawa dingin setelah hujan itu tidak baik. Sweatermu tidak cukup tebal. Pakailah. Jika tidak cepat, kau aku tinggal di sini," ucapnya yang sekarang sudah duduk di atas sepeda motornya.

"Kau berkata iu padaku, bagaimana dengamu?? Tidak kedinginan?? Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba kau mengadu jika kau terserang flu gara-gara aku,"

"Astaga, kau tetap cerewet seperti dulu ya. Cepat pakai dan segeralah naik. Aku lapar. Kalau tidak, aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu di sini,"

Aku dengan cepat mengenakan jaketnya. Ukuran yang besar, tapi ini cukup hangat.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**~

**A/N**:

Halo, bertemu lagi dengan saya :3

Tenang, cerita ini bakalan berlanjut kok, karena saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa chapter wkwk tapi belum tau mau publishnya kapan huhuhu~

Cerita ini merupakan kelanjutan dari kisah "**_Senpai: Daisuki_**!" sebenarnya. Entah ada yang penasaran atau ngga wkwkkw

Okeee… _see you~_!!


End file.
